onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Farzeen Shahmed
}} Farzeen Shahmed is a scarf merchant from Agrabah. He was once the master of the genie Cyrus, which led him to be murdered by the villainous Jafar. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} In the land of Agrabah, the end of a raggedy carpet is seen making its way towards the city as we watch from the rider's point of view. In the city itself, a merchant is seen within his home, snacking on something and taking a sip from a small cup. Someone steps into the store and bangs on the entrance to make themselves known, causing the merchant to turn and ask the potential customer if he can help him. "We shall soon find out," says Jafar, dressed in a turban and carrying his serpent staff; the merchant stands to his attention. Jafar says that the man is Farzeen Shahmed and that he sells scarves, to which Farzeen asks if his customer would like one. "May I?" Jafar nonchalantly asks, taking a few steps forward and looking around the store. He states that the merchant gains very little income and yet his home is well acquainted, and Farzeen thanks him. Jafar, however, states very coldly that it wasn't a compliment, but an observation. He goes on to point out that Farzeen has a bounty of fresh vegetables in his garden and, something which he couldn't help noticing, two camels outside, as few men in Agrabah can even afford the one, yet here he is, with two. }} Farzeen tells Jafar that he has been very fortunate, and the latter comments that it appears the merchant has everything a man could possibly wish for - "Perhaps you've met someone who could grant them? Wishes." As he says this, he squares up to Farzeen, but Farzeen steps away and assures Jafar that he does not know what he means; his good fortune is due to a family investment that has finally begun to pay off. Jafar appears blatantly skeptical but Farzeen assures him further. The kettle is then heard whistling in the back room and the merchant offers to explain more to Jafar, should he be allowed to go and turn off his stove. Snidely, Jafar comments that he wouldn't want Farzeen to overcook water, and tells him to go on. The merchant then makes his way into the back room, shutting the door firmly behind him, but does not bother to remove the whistling kettle from the stove. Instead, he runs straight to his cupboard and removes a bottle, opening it and allowing red smoke to emerge. From this red smoke, Cyrus the genie is formed, and he states, "Master mine, my will is thine." }} Farzeen warns Cyrus that "he's here", referring to Jafar, who he was told carries a serpent staff. Cyrus tells the man to remain steady as it's not him he's after, but Farzeen frantically says that he'd like his third wish now. Whilst Cyrus warns him against it, Farzin wishes for the genie to be as far from Agrabah as possible. At this, Jafar bursts into the back room and goes to grab the genie, however, he returns to his bottle in a flurry of red smoke and the bottle itself disappears, leaving Jafar with nothing to grasp. He yells with fury before aiming his palm at Farzeen, who is suddenly pinned to the wall and choking thanks to Jafar's powerful magic. As the merchant is lifted off his feet, still choking, Jafar asks him where he sent Cyrus, but Farzeen doesn't know. Jafar then asks the man what it is he desires, and, exasperated, barely able to speak, he yells, "Mercy!" "Well then," says Jafar, "It appears neither of us are going to be getting what we want today." He continues to use the magic to crush Farzeen's windpipe and Farzin screams in agony as the shot moves into the merchant's pained reflection in Jafar's left eye. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Deceased Characters